The objective of the Brigham and Women's Hospital (BWH) Women's Reproductive Health Research Career Development Program (the Program) is to organize and integrate the efforts of senior investigators {the Research Mentors and Academic Career Advisors) to train obstetrician-gynecologists (the Scholars) to develop into mature, broadly competent and independent investigators. Increasing the number of well-rained investigators in obstetrics and gynecology will increase the pace of translation of basic science findings into new preventive measures and treatments of women's reproductive health disorders. The BWH Program is built upon five core principles: 1) The best research development program for obstetrician-gynecologists brings together, in a single Program, both senior physician investigators and Ph.D. scientists with basic research skills. 2) Senior investigators who have independent, NIH-funded research and a record in postgraduate training are especially effective in developing Scholars into independent investigators. The BWH Program includes approximately 25 independent NIH-funded investigators, who have been involved in the training of more than 400 postdoctoral fellows, and nine Academic Career Advisors. 3) The Program must include key areas of biological research that will provide the most powerful tools to advance women's reproductive health: Reproductive Cancer, Reproductive and . Clinical Epidemiology, Reproductive Developmental Biology, Reproductive Genetics, Ovarian Biology and Urogynecology. 4) The Program must have superlative laboratory facilities, didactic training, and the commitment of the Department and institution. Research Mentors in the Program run laboratories with over 50,000 square feet of fully equipped research space and have organized seminars and journal clubs. 5) To develop Scholars who can successfully pursue an independent research career, the Program must attract the most qualified candidates and provide them with adequate time for their research experience. Scholars will be supported by matching funds, and will be guaranteed 80% research time in the Program. Scholars will have the opportunity to develop their research careers at all the Harvard-affiliated institutions including BWH, MGH and BIDMC. We believe our Program will attract a highly talented pool of individuals with the following degrees, M.D./Ph.D., M.D./M.P.H. and M.D. The Program will emphasize recruitment of women and minority Scholars. The research development program we propose will support at least three Scholars who will develop into leaders in .obstetric and gynecologic research in the 21st century.